


This moment

by Incognito



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: :), Fluff, I dont know how to tag things, Love Confession, M/M, enjoy, its litrally just tooth rotting fluff, teenage boyfriends au! i guess, tylers pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito/pseuds/Incognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was perfect and Tyler knew it was time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This moment

I couldn't believe you where real this moment like many before felt like a dream, how is such beauty possible in one person.   
As my thumbs rub your cheeks i take in the way the sun is hitting off of your large hazel eyes, the sun making them full of a golden energy that brightened up your facial features. Joshua dun you are incredible your eyes stare into mine with slow long blinks that do little to hide the feelings growing behind them filled with the same energy that powers you everyday its calm behind your eyes today I can tell from the way you look back at me.  
The room is silent it has been for hours now but I couldn't be happier than I am when I'm right here with you, you some how manage to scare off the voices in my head something ill never understand but I'm thankful for it. God I'm thankful for everything about you the goofy smile that seems to always be plastered on your face,even if there are wars going on in your head you always manage to disguise it. My hands drift up and tangle themselves in the long curly brown hair that covers your head gently tugging at the strands that hang loose and cover your face, I wish I new the demons that plagued your brain at night I know I may not be the strongest but I would try and fight them off for you.   
I slowly lean in and rest my forhead against you letting my nose gently bump of yours, the nose that would look silly on any one else but fits you perfectly like everything else. My nose fills with familiar scent of you the intoxicating smell of vanilla and warmth, our breathes slow and sync up as our eyes still search eachothers for the answers to questions that our brains are yet to form. I can't believe your are real.   
My nails lazily drag across your skull making your breathe hitch, Eyes widen and a low whimper to be released from your lips it's heavenly. I slowly release my grip on your hair and bring my right hand down to your plump bottom lip and gently press my thumb against it, . My heart is pounding as the sun continues to stream through the blind and with my left hand I guide your hand to my chest so you can feel it. The pounding in my chest causes your lips to curl and a beautiful chuckle to spill from your lips and into the air, it was quiet only ment for me to hear.  
I never want this moment to end feel my eyes begin to water slightly as you rest your hands on my cheeks, the concern is immediate in your eyes as your pupils double in size and eye brows raise. I can't help it my mind has to many emotions right now the tear spills out my eye and rolls steadily down my face and a smile grows across my face making your eyes water and smile grows just like my own. we move apart ever so slightly to reveal the mess that has become of our faces, red and puffy yet glowing with happiness as the silent tears continue to slip down our faces. The pads of your thumbs wipe the tears of my causing me to laugh God we are a mess but not just a mess a perfect mess.   
My chest still pounds and breathe hitches because in that moment it was clearer than ever that I was completely and utterly in love with you and nothing could stop the feelings inside of me. I leaned back in and tangled my hands back in your hair and continue to lean in relief washing over my body like a tsunami as our lips touch in a short yet passionate kiss before my eyes quickly returned to yours and I new it was time, I knew you felt it to I had no second thoughts because I was undoubtedly in love with you.  
The words flowed out my mouth like silk 'I love you' three simple words shattering an hour of silence but not destroying it, creating a sight so beautiful it was worthly of Eternity. Your eyes blew wide not of shock but of happiness an amused smile crept across your face eyes now searching, forming with the questions to the answer that waas now revealed. Your voices cracked from disuse as the words slipped from your mind full of feeling my heart was so desperately craving   
'I love you to'.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :))))))


End file.
